worldsaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Ragoul
Ragoul, known in his time as the Master Mage, is a powerful being known only by what he calls himself. A Spirit Human. No one knows how long Ragoul has lived, but many believe he has been alive since the dawn of power, based on his abilities and apparent age for even a powered human. Much about Ragoul’s life is unknown to almost everyone, as Ragoul was a loner mostly before he became widely known. Ragoul lived many many years of his life just existing. Like many who had power early on, most had to learn how to use it. Ragoul never knew he had powers until as he grew older, he seemed to stop aging, or at the very least aging very slowly. But being the only one like himself, he didn’t know how his powers worked, and much of his life he devoted to figuring out. He found he had ghost like powers and abilities, and he seemed to be immortal. Nothing seemed to be able to kill him. Normally. Ragoul, while knowing his abilities, but no powers in the form of attacking, tried his luck against powerful foes, and seemingly was killed. But after his death, he awoke to find he still was alive….in a way. His body was like that of a spirit. He could possess people to use as hosts, and have limited connection with the realm of the living. He was perfectly seeable by all, as if he lived, but could not be touched. After a long period of time, he took a host to be more involved with the realm of the living again, and found over the course of time, he was able to take over the body of a human, as he changed it to his old body. He was unable to be killed, and able to revive himself from the dead all on his own. He could be unstoppable. He later discovered he had the ability to take the souls of other people and gain their powers, but because he could not suppress large amounts of souls, he often would set them free. To work around this, using old Relic magic, he crafted a orb using his own power and placed it into a staff. This was the Orb of Souls, and it enabled him to absorb souls of people with it, and use all the power that was inside it without it corrupting him. He began to go on a silent rampage, stealing the souls of many. One day, he encountered a creature known as a Master Elemental, a creature that controls and is, power itself. Living power. Unable to claim it’s soul with his orb for some reason, he learned of his ability called the Spirit Chains, where he bound the elemental with them. He then found that by doing this, he not only imprisoned the elemental, he also was granted its full power, turing him into a pure human of the elementals type. Drawn by this power, he went to do this to other elementals, gaining more power, and becoming an even more powerful Pure Human. One referred to as a Pure Elemental Human. Soon he began this conquest of turning other beings into what he now was, Pure Humans, for the goal of ruling over a perfect race with him as the all powerful figurehead. He planned to take over terra 002, then moving on to everywhere else in creation. This attracted the attention of the Elemental Sages, and they tried to take him down. Being unable to kill him, they found a way to be able to seal him away through a trap. This broke his hold on the elementals. This same trap was used against Lareo many years later. Although he was sealed away, he was able to convince Sati, the sage of fire, to free him in exchange for him turning her into a pure human. She tried to double cross him, and take all his power for herself by absorbing him using the orb of souls. This didn’t work, and she absorbed him into herself. Their minds somewhat fused, but she was the doment personality since it was her body. Sati was later imprisoned as well, and Ragoul along with her, but not before Sati used Ragouls power to bind her to the Master Fire Elemental, whos hold was not broken when Sati was imprisoned. Although hundreds of years passed, he was unable to take her over because of her strong will and power, so he was trapped with her all those years, but was able to have a large effect on her mind during this due to her already weak mind. When Sati was freed by Xernus, Ragoul was also free again. When the World Savers defeated Sati, Ragoul was once again free of her, but with no connections to the elementals, no body, and having destroyed the orb of souls, he had no means of taking on the group, so he fled. Currently he is wandering terra 002 as a spirit, being hunted down by a group led by Eric Nightngale. It is expected that he plans to imprison the elementals once again, and Eric’s group is attempting to capture him before he can enact it. Ragoul, when he as control over an elemental, gains a complete mastery over whatever power he has, and can do anything a master of that power can do. His spirit human powers include the ability to go intangible, steal souls and powers, create spirit chains, and the ability to possess and take over mortal bodies. Strangely when possessing someone, if their will is to weak, he can permanently take a body over, and even change it’s appearance into his own. His spirit chains can bind any being that has a soul or personality, limiting its use to living things. The chains can bind a person, and are seemingly undestroyable by anyone but the crafter. Bound victims find that their power belongs to the crafter, and they are unable to die as well, as this locks the spirit into the body. Ragoul also has lived so long, he learned every martial art and combat style up to the time he was sealed away. He also learned how to use skills known as Ki attacks, skills learned by fighters that seem to draw off their auras and warrior spirit, and can form into physical attacks and energy attacks, which is not the same as aura powers. Only those with strong connections to their auras and spirit can use these skills. He can masterfully use any weapon from this era as well, making him very dangerous and unpredictable. It is unknown why Ragoul turned to his dark path. Possibly being cursed to live forever drove him mad, and he needed to find a way to fill a void in his life. No one knows for sure, and no one from Ragoul’s time lives today. His persona as the Master Mage, a name copied by Sati and Ignus, more then likely stems from the fact that due to the Orb of Soul’s power, he was able to use real magic. On top of this, his powerful Pure Elemental Human form seemed to have an effect in this, as he was purely connected with power and magic it seems. It is also believed that because of his desire to rule, he wished to have a fitting title by which to be addressed, as mages were skilled users in magic. Category:Character